warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
The Law of Retribution
The Law of Retribution là chuỗi nhiệm vụ Trial đầu tiên xuất hiện trong WARFRAME - Update 16; nơi mà người chơi phải truy giết Vay Hek và đồng bọn ở một trong những căn cứ của hắn. Nhiệm vụ lần này khá khó và là tổ hợp của nhiều kiểu nhiệm vụ trong game, gặp những quái mới, hệ thống giải đố, và những khó khăn, chướng ngại chưa từng xuất hiện ở những nhiệm vụ thông thường. Bản chế tác key được bán trong Market với giá . Nhiệm vụ yêu cầu ít nhất 4 người và nhiều nhất là 8. Người chơi sẽ được đưa đến Trái đất đối đầu với Grineer cấp độ 70-80. Nhiệm vụ được chia làm 3 phần: Sabotage, Hijack và Assassination với mỗi phần sẽ có những thử thách riêng biệt cần vượt qua. Bản chế tác key của mức khó "Nightmare" cũng có bán trong Market. Thông tin tổng quát Người chơi tham gia The Law of Retribution bằng cách chế tạo key từ Bản chế tác đã mua trong Market. Key chỉ dùng được một lần duy nhất bất kể người chơi thắng , thua hay bỏ dở giữa chừng. Bản chế tác thì dùng được nhiều lần. Khi lập tổ đội (squad) để chơi thì người nào vote map LoR đầu tiên người đó mới mất key chứ không phải mọi người tham gia đều mất) Nightmare Key Đây là key để tham gia bản Nightmare Mode của The Law of Retribution. Nhiều khó khăn hơn chế độ Normal và dễ thua hơn rất nhiều. Yêu cầu Leader (người được đánh dấu sao vàng đen) *Đẹp trai :v *Biết rõ phải làm gì, đi đâu, biết dùng waypoint *Nên có Mic để chat voice. *Kĩ năng hack tốt (khuyên nên đến Sortie hoặc Lex - Ceres luyện tập) Yêu cầu cho cả đội *Nghe Leader *'BẬT TIẾNG ĐỂ NGHE LEADER' ( nếu tiếng mic bị bé vào Settings -> Audio -> chỉnh max Voice Receive Volume) *Làm tốt vai trò của mình *Mang theo súng khoẻ, và thành thạo Parkour (hỏi N00b13 về wwtakedaww nếu muốn biết thêm lí do tại sao) Đội hình, Warframe khuyên dùng xếp theo độ quan trọng từ trên xuống: (Xin lưu ý chữ KHUYÊN DÙNG, không phải là không có Frame này Frame kia thì không đi nổi). *Trinity: QUAN TRỌNG NHẤT, dùng để bơm Energy cho cả team (Trin EV), hoặc buff máu & kháng dmg cho team (Trin Bless), team tiêu chuẩn thường cần cả Trin EV và Bless *Nova: Slow địch bằng Molecular Prime, và có sát thương to để giết The Grustrag Three và Councilor Vay Hek nhanh gọn trong phase 2 và 3 *Vauban: Dùng skill Bastille treo địch lên, có thể 2 Vauban trong 1 đội nếu thích, nhưng thường thì 1 là đủ *Loki: Người cầm bom, và disarm kẻ địch, phase 2 chế độ Nightmare lúc dẫn core có thể dùng skill 1 bug xuyên qua cửa để đi hack và phá bom trước, phase 3 đặt decoy hút đạn Vay Hek. Các Warframe CC khác có thể tùy chọn: *Mirage: Làm mù kẻ địch, cần 1 Mirage mỗi đội là đủ *Rhino: Dùng Rhino Stomp hất kẻ địch lên, range và duration càng cao tầm ảnh hưởng của skill càng rộng và kẻ địch lơ lửng càng lâu. *Frost: Tạo Snow Globe bảo vệ đội, 1 là đủ *Banshee: Giúp tiêu diệt Disruptor Drone và 1 hit Vay Hek *Volt: cầm bomb thay cho Loki, buff tốc chạy cho team. *Equinox: build đường Duration ru ngủ kẻ địch thay cho Vauban *Valkyr: hóa bất tử hồi sinh đồng đội *Nyx: 1 dạng CC khá hữu hiệu, và sử dụng Absorb để Trinity Bless rảnh tay *Ivara: Dùng tên Sleep để ru ngủ địch, Cloak để bảo vệ mình & team, Dashwire để bắn dây soi pad giúp Leader. Sau update Silver Grove thì con này không bug được xuyên qua cửa nữa. Chống chỉ định * Ash: Giết mất hết quái không còn quái để cho Trin EV cast skill bơm Energy. *Limbo: Nếu đang ở trong Rift Plane sẽ không thể hack, cầm bom, đạp pad. Hướng dẫn chơi Phần 1: Phá huỷ lò phản ứng chất độc Cicero (Toxin Injector) Nhiệm vụ đầu tiên đưa người chơi tới một căn cứ của Grineer trong khu rừng rậm trên Trái Đất. Tại đây có 4 Lò Phản ứng (Injector) , người chơi sẽ phải phá huỷ chúng bằng bom Tritium. Bắt đầu từ khu vực xuất phát, người chơi sẽ đi theo một con đường để tiến vào căn cứ địch. Đi đến cuối đường sẽ bắt gặp cánh cửa đầu tiên. Các cửa sẽ có 4 pad ở 2 phía, mỗi phía 2 pad. Mỗi cửa cần 2 người đứng trên 2 pad để mở, nên cần chú ý phối hợp với nhau. Khi đã qua cửa, vào tới khu trung tâm, Lotus sẽ báo rằng không khí ở đây bị nhiễm độc bởi Toxin Injector, và người chơi sẽ thấy máu của mình bị rút dần vì dính độc . Lúc này Trin Bless hoặc các Frame hồi máu sẽ phải canh chừng máu của cả team để buff cho kịp thời trước khi bị rút hết. Ở giữa khu trung tâm sẽ có 1 cái giống cái lò, 2 bên có 2 cái bảng hack. Người chơi sau khi hack cả 2 bảng này thì 1 quả Bom Tritium sẽ rơi ra, nhặt lên bằng phím . Sau khi được nhặt lên, quả bom sẽ lấy năng lượng từ nguồn Energy của Warframe để sạc lên 100% (có đồng hồ báo mức năng lượng của bom bên trái màn hình), nếu energy của người cầm bom về 0 thì pin sẽ tự rơi khỏi tay và nếu không có người khác nhặt lên lại sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn thì bom sẽ tự kích nổ. Vậy nên ở đoạn này Trinity EV phải theo sát để ý người cầm bom và bơm energy cho họ liên tục, và người cầm bom nên ưu tiên những ai có nhiều energy như Volt , Nova, Loki,... Có 4 Toxin Injector cần phá hủy để qua màn. Để phá huỷ chúng, người chơi cần mang Bom Tritium tới vị trí đặt lò, sau đó hack 4 bảng nối liền với Injector để tắt lớp bảo vệ chắn bên ngoài. Sau đó vứt quả bom Tritium đã được sạc đầy 100% ra ngay cạnh nó và có thể bắn nổ bom hoặc chạy thật xa chờ bom tự kích nổ. Chú ý: *Luôn có một cái đèn to báo trạng thái của Injector trên các cửa dẫn đi tới các Injector. Màu xanh là đang còn, màu vàng là đã bị phá huỷ. Khi đứng ở vị trí trung tâm - Chỗ lấy bomb Tritium sẽ nhìn thấy đèn này. Vì vậy nên chú ý tránh di chuyển nhầm chỗ tốn thời gian. *Lưu ý: Bắt buộc Tritium Bomb phải chạm đến 100% kêu tíu tít một cái mới phá được Injector, bom chưa được sạc đủ 100% mà vứt ra thì sẽ không có tác dụng. Khi đầy 100%, mức năng lượng của bom sẽ bị tụt xuống nếu người cầm bom chạy (sprint - giữ shift), nhảy hoặc bị địch bắn. Bom đã chạm 100% mà bị tụt vẫn dùng để phá Injector được. Khi rơi xuống đất sẽ chỉ mất 5 - 6s để phát nổ, có thể kích nổ nhanh hơn bằng cách bắn vào nó. Cẩn thận vì nếu đứng trong phạm vi nổ của nó có thể gây chết người. *Mỗi Injector sẽ nối với 4 bảng hack bởi 4 sợi dây cáp màu vàng xanh. Lần theo nó để tìm được vị trí hack nếu bạn là người mới tập chơi. Khi hack đủ 4 bảng, có dòng thông báo "Injector is vulnerable", lúc đó là đã báo hack xong, lớp lá chắn của Injector đã bị loại bỏ, hãy thả bomb (ấn F) ở vị trí Injector để phá huỷ nó. Lớp lá chắn của Injector sẽ tự động hồi lại sau 20 giây. Vì vậy, người cầm Bomb phải để ý canh me thời gian thật chuẩn. Nếu không thành công phải chạy lại khu trung tâm để lấy Bomb và lặp lại quá trình trên. *Tỉ lệ Reinforced Crate và Rare Crate xuất hiện cao hơn các map thường, vì vậy hãy tranh thủ tới các vị trí được đánh dấu trên bản đồ tìm hòm để được những phần thưởng có giá trị nhé. Chế độ Nightmare: #Người chơi sẽ bị mất 10 Energy/giây khi đứng trên trong Pad mở cửa #Disruptor Drone sẽ xuất hiện với số lượng cực nhiều, có tác dụng tạo một trường buff cho kẻ địch và gây suy yếu kỹ năng của Warframe. Trường này nhìn giống bong bóng của bọn Nullifier Crewman khác là bắn xuyên qua được. Có thể bắn chết được mấy cái drone này. #Trong quá trình hack bảng chỉ được phép sai dưới 3 lần, nếu sai đến lần thứ 3 bảng hack sẽ bị chập mạch gây sát thương và quá trình hack phải làm lại từ đầu. #Không được sử dụng Cipher. #Khí độc từ Injector sẽ gây sát thương nhiều hơn. #Tritium Bomb sẽ tiêu nhiều Energy hơn, cũng như nổ đau hơn và rộng hơn rất nhiều. Phần 2: Xâm nhập căn cứ Grineer Nhiệm vụ thứ 2 của màn raid đưa người chưa tới một khu xưởng chế tạo vũ khí và chiến hạm của Grineer. Tại đây, người chơi phải xẩm nhập vào sâu trong căn cứ, xác định vị trí của Councilor Vay Hek và đánh cắp Lõi Fomorian - một loại lõi năng lượng chuyên dụng cho Siêu chiến hạm Fomorian của Grineer để "lùa thằng Vay Hek ra". Click vào map dưới để xem chi tiết trước khi đọc tiếp. Stage 2.1 : Vượt qua hệ thống bảo mật Nhiệm vụ này đưa người chơi từ cầu cảng xâm nhập sâu vào căn cứ chủng Grineer. Tại đây, ta sẽ gặp một căn phòng rộng và có 8 máy phát điện, mỗi máy có 1 pad để kích hoạt chia đều ở 2 bên và ở giữa là một hồ nước độc, gây sát thương nếu nhảy vào, nhiệm vụ giải đố này yêu cầu người chơi phải vô hiệu hoá 8 máy này để có thể tắt hệ thống an ninh của toàn căn cứ. Có 4 board cần hack ở 4 góc của căn phòng này, trong đó có một bảng hack được kích hoạt sẵn, màu vàng. Khi bắt đầu vào, người chơi sẽ phải xác định bảng hack đang kích hoạt ở đâu. Sau khi người chơi xác định được và hack xong bảng đó thì sẽ có tiêng kêu "TÈ" và màn hình LED trên tường ở cuối phòng sẽ hiện lên 1 ký hiệu. Ta sẽ cần 1 người hoa tiêu xác định máy phát nào có ký hiệu giống với ký hiệu đang hiện trên màn hình và chỉ huy những người khác nhảy vào đúng vị trí của máy phát. Người chơi phải đứng vào giữa tâm chiếc máy ( hình bên phải). Khi đó đèn sẽ chuyển sang màu xanh và 1 dãy đèn led dưới LCD TV cũng chuyển xanh, báo hiệu đã vô hiệu hoá thành công 1 máy. Lặp lại quá trình cho đến khi tất cả đều chuyển sanh màu xanh là hoàn thành. khi đó cửa sẽ mở chúng ta sẽ xâm nhập sâu hơn. Nếu ai vô tình rời khỏi vị trí đang đứng trong khi tất cả các pad chưa được vô hiệu hóa xong thì tất cả những ngời còn lại sẽ bị chích điện và chết ngay lập tức. Chú ý: *Ở giữa căn phòng là một dòng sông axit, khi rơi xuống và chết ở bên dưới sẽ rất khó cứu, vì vậy nên chú ý từng bước nhảy, không phải vội. *Sau khi hack sẽ có tầm 1-2 phút để người chơi di chuyển tới chỗ máy phát điện, nên ai vào được thì cứ vào trước, không phải nhường nhau. *Loki nên đặc biệt chú ý khi sử dụng Radial Disarm lúc ở trên Pad, vì animation của kĩ năng này bao gồm bước lên trước 1 bước, rất dễ bước luôn ra khỏi Pad *Nên cầm theo những frame có khả năng CC tốt (Crowd Control) như Nova, Mirage, Vauban,... hoặc ngay cả Frost có thể tạo Snow Globe để bảo vệ những người đứng trong máy phát rất tốt. *Tuy vậy, không phải khi nào bạn cũng có người bảo vệ, vì vậy phải cầm súng khỏe để giết quái đang tấn công mình, đặc biệt chú ý Bombard, Scorpion, Napalm, Shield Lancer và cả Arson Eximus, vì chúng có khả năng đẩy bạn khỏi Pad, nhìn thấy giết luôn. *Khi đứng vào trong máy phát và đèn chuyển xanh, tuyệt đối không được rời chân ra khỏi cái vòng, kể cả việc nhảy lên. Khi làm nhưng điều như vậy hệ thống điện sẽ bị đoản mạch gây chập và sẽ giết tất cả những người đã đứng trong máy phát khác. ( gặp Troll thì thôi rồi ) *Khi ai đó đã đứng trong Pad, mà ngã, thì ai còn rảnh vào cứu ngay lập tức, người bị Down tuyệt đối cấm bò ra, Revive xong người đó cứ đứng yên, còn những người đi Revive thì đi ra như bình thường *Bạn không đc dùng Decoy hay Specter để đứng thế chỗ tạm trong pad, nếu được thì sẽ không có cái bug ở dưới. *Bug khốn nạn: Nếu 1 người mà bay khỏi Squad trong lúc Squad load Phase 2, thì sẽ có trường hợp nhiều đèn trên màn hình LCD hơn số người trong Squad (lúc đó), nếu người bị dis không Alt F4 kịp để Rejoin, thì coi như mất key. Stage 2.2: Đánh cắp Lõi năng lượng Fomorian Sau khi vượt qua xong hệ thống an ninh bên ngoài, người chơi sẽ tới một căn phòng. Tại đây ta có nhiệm vụ Đánh cắp một Lõi năng lượng nhằm lừa Councilor Vay Hek ra mặt, sẽ gọi lõi năng lượng này là Core. Ta sẽ vận Core này trên một đoạn đường ray bì rò , sẽ gây 1500 sát thương nếu Core đi vào nó và những ai ở gần đó. Để tránh điều này xảy ra, người chơi cần tìm và đứng vào các Pad rải rác khắp bản đồ để vô hiệu hoá dòng điện này. (Xem bản đồ ở trên) Trong quá trình di chuyển, người chơi còn chạm trán với The Grustrag Three và Councilor Vay Hek, cả 2 đều có cấp độ 100 ở cuối map và ở dạng mini. Councilor Vay Hek sẽ tẩu thoát khi máu xuống dưới 25% còn The Grustrag Three (G3) sẽ chiến đấu tới chết. Tất nhiên G3 sẽ không lắp thiết bị theo dõi cho những ai bị hắn giết như ở những map thông thường. Chú ý *Khi đánh cắp lõi Fomorian sẽ sử dụng shield của người chơi để di chuyển, càng nhiều người thì chạy càng nhanh. Nhưng tốt nhất chỉ nên có 1 người duy nhất cung cấp shield cho Fomorian, như vậy những thành viên khác có thể kịp thời tìm và đứng vào pad hoặc hack cửa ở chế độ Nightmare *Có tất cả 5 đoạn bị rò điện. Hãy tìm và đứng vào để vô hiệu hoá dòng điện bị rò. *Loki hay những CC khác đừng ngần ngại mà lao lên phía trước nhưng đừng giết hết quái để cho EV còn có quái mà buff. *Vaycor Hek và G3 sẽ xuất hiện khi Core đi được 2/3 quãng đường. Hãy giết chúng trước khi chúng bắn phá tiêu huỷ Core *Vì là map Grineer nên khi lập team tốt nhất nên mang 4 mod Aura Corrossive Projection. Khi cộng dồn với nhau quái và boss sẽ có 0 Armor. Như vậy sẽ dễ dàng tiêu diệt hơn. *Điều cuối cùng là khi tìm thấy rare caches, ai nhặt cache rồi thì hãy thay phiên với người lái Core 1 lúc ( người truyền năng lượng để đẩy Core đi) để người đó có thể đi nhặt rare. Phần 3: Ám sát Vay Hek Việc đầu tiên, tản ra bới hết các ngóc ngách tìm Rare và Reinforced Container, rồi sau đó đến chỗ làm nhiệm vụ chính sau. Councilor Vay Hek sẽ đứng trên 5 cái ống khói, và bất tử, trên bầu trời là 1 chiến hạm Formorian, nhiệm vụ của đội sẽ là đốt 5 cái ống khói đó, đồng thời bảo vệ 4 Bảng Hack ở giữa map (chỗ thằng Vay Hek đứng lúc mới gặp nó), nếu bị hack cả 4 bảng thì Formorian sẽ bắn xuống khu vực, các Tenno nếu không kịp nấp sẽ bị nhận sát thương cực đại và bị down trong giây lát, và TẤT CẢ ống khói sẽ tắt lửa, buộc người chơi phải làm lại quá trình. Đốt 5 cái ống khói thì ta sẽ cần Tritium Bomb, rất may sẽ có kẻ địch vác đến cho chúng ta, khi được báo vị trí của Grineer cầm bom hãy giết để chúng rơi Bomb ra, quả Bomb này sạc nhanh hơn Phase 1 nhưng cũng đốt năng lượng nhanh hơn, cho nên nhiệm vụ của Leader là waypoint vào cái cửa tương ứng với ống khói cần đốt. NHƯNG 5 cửa đều bị khóa, hãy dò theo 2 sợi dây ở mỗi cửa đến 2 cái Pad tương ứng, đứng lên đó để mở cửa. Khi bomb sạc xong, cửa đạp đủ 2 pad đã mở, chạy vào, thả Bomb, chạy ra thật nhanh, thế là xong 1 ống khói, làm 5 lần tất cả cho đến khi Vay Hek rơi xuống đất và không leo lên ống khói nữa, và giết. Tóm gọn: Mang bomb vứt vào lò và bảo kê Board. Khi xong 5 lần đốt thì Vay Hek sẽ nhảy xuống và cả team free-kill. Chú ý: *Nếu bạn không nhảy khỏi chỗ thả bomb trước khi Bomb nổ, thì nó sẽ nướng chín bạn liên tục *Đối với Nightmare, Vay Hek thay vì thả Propaganda Drone sẽ thả Disruptor Drone - Drone có bong bóng Null, mất hiệu ứng của 99% Bless, vì vậy Loki phải Decoy liên tục, và Trinity có nhiệm vụ Bless phải tránh đi vào bong bóng của chúng bằng mọi giá, không thì hắn sẽ nã tên lửa xuống và giết sạch mọi người. Nhưng trên hết, bắn chết nó nhanh gọn Phần thưởng Sau đây là phần thưởng cho nhiệm vụ: *Một Arcane Enhancement * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *Huy chương Sevati Sekhara - cho lần hoàn thành đầu tiên. Phần thưởng Nightmare *Một Arcane Enhancement hiếm *Cơ hội nhật được Rare Resource Blueprint * Credits **Stage 1 - Credits **Stage 2 - Credits **Stage 3 - Credits *3 Dual-Stat Nightmare Mods - mỗi cái cho một Stage. *Huy chương Aseron Sekhara - cho lần hoàn thành đầu tiên. Thể_loại:Trial Thể_loại:Missions